Va ten puisque t'es parti !
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Heero/Duo. Petite dispute intra-couple. La routine !


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Va t-en puisque t'es parti !  
Genre : romance (si on peut appeler ça comme ça !), humour  
Couple : Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, et je crois que ça sera jamais le cas… Et j'ai emprunté le titre « Va t-en puisque t'es parti » à une chanson des Fatals Picards.  
Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour ! Long time no see ! Je m'excuse de ne publier que maintenant, d'ailleurs je m'étonne d'avoir eu quelque chose à écrire. J'ai mis de coté les fics pour le moment. Mais écrire et publier me manque, alors celle-ci est là pour vous prouver que je n'ai pas abandonné :-). Ce n'est pas une reprise non plus, juste une trace comme quoi que je vis encore !**

* * *

**Va t-en puisque t'es parti !**

-Heero. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais chier.

-

Il l'avait cherché…

-

-Pour une fois on est d'accord sur une chose, Maxwell.

-Et arrête de m'appeler Maxwell.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux.

-Ok. Tu me permets que je t'appelle Connard alors ?

-

… Il l'avait trouvé.

-

-Tu gardes tes surnoms affectifs pour tes potes, _s'il te plait_.

-

Le japonais s'était senti comme une cocotte minute qui explosait sous la pression, et il avait prit le col de l'américain dans son poing, l'autre restant le plus sagement possible - serré, prêt à partir - le long de son corps.

Son regard plus que glacial défiait celui en feu de Duo.

-

-Ouiii… bien sûr. Et moi comme je suis ton mec, c'est normal que tu me menaces !

-

Duo le rejeta brutalement en arrière. Sous la violence du geste, le poing qui avait bien saisi son col fit sauter le premier bouton de sa chemise.

S'il lui avait fait sauté plus d'un, Duo lui aurait fait bouffer sa chemise entière, assurément.

-

-Je ne te manque pas de respect, alors qu'est ce que tu as à me chercher ?!

-Oh, ça y'est. Tu fais ton numéro de victime qui n'a rien fait à personne.

-Bordel… Heero se passa une main sur le visage. WuFei n'exagère pas quand il dit que tu es la personne la plus insupportable dans la catégorie des plus lourds.

-Alors _WuFei_, tu l'écoutes, mais _Maxwell_, faut surtout pas lui faire croire qu'il dit des choses sensées, hein. Tu sais quoi ? Je l'emmerde, WuFei. Toi aussi par la même occasion. Va te faire voir.

-Je suis aussi chez moi ici ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de piquer ta crise de merde qu'il faut que je dispose !!

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Que t'y sois peut-être pour quelque chose, ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit par hasard ?

-J'y suis pour rien si t'ouvres la gueule pour rien !

-Et mon cul, c'est du poulet aux herbes ??!!! Putain mais c'est pas possible !! Toi tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux ! C'est sûr, toi ton genre de relation idéale c'est à la Trowa-Quatre ! Trowa dés qu'il est pas content sur un truc, Quatre se tait ! Et moi je devrais me taire aussi avec toi ! Eh ben non, tout ça c'est ce que tu te plais à voir quand ils font leur scène en public. Mais tu savais que Quatre remettait les pendules à l'heure quand ils sont seuls ??

-J'en ai rien à foutre de Trowa et Quatre !!!

-Non, forcément quand ça t'arrange pas t'en as rien à foutre. Par contre, WuFei… c'est la parole divine !

-

De rage, Heero renversa le premier truc qui lui vint à portée de main - un vide-poche qui contenait quelques pièces de monnaie, des bouts de papier et un porte-clés smiley jaune « Don't worry, be happy » - et qui vola par terre.

-

-C'est ça, casse tout en plus. Ca va régler le problème, ajouta l'américain ironiquement.

-Ca te suffit pas d'avoir le premier mot, faut que tu aies le dernier aussi, comme toujours !! On dirait vraiment un gamin !!

-Pas du tout. Je constate, c'est tout.

-Tu constates, mais tu ne critiques pas, je suppose, répliqua sèchement Heero.

-Oui, exactement !!

-

Duo fusillait le japonais des yeux. Ce dernier secoua vaguement sa tête de gauche à droite, consterné, tout en soutenant le regard de l'américain qui ne l'impressionnait nullement.

Sa voix se fit plus calme, mais combien froide et dénigrante.

-

-J'oubliais, tu as toujours raison, c'est vrai. Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi.

-

Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la penderie d'où il prit sa veste pour l'enfiler rapidement sur lui.

-

-Eh ben casse-toi !

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, lui répondit-il du tac au tac et avec une pointe de cynisme.

-

Furieux de ne pas lui avoir dit sans qu'il prenne l'initiative seul, Duo commença à se sentir un peu con à la dernière réplique du japonais.

Il se moquait de lui ? Il se moquera moins quand dés qu'il sera parti, Duo appellera d'urgence une personne pour faire changer la serrure de la porte.

-

-Parfait. C'est pas la peine de revenir.

-Ca tombe bien, j'y comptais pas.

-

Duo lui tourna le dos également et entama quelques pas ragés et frustrés de cette double riposte, pour faire demi-tour et revenir vers Heero qui lui, finissant de lasser ses chaussures, ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et la claqua à son nez.

Duo n'avait rien trouvé à lui cingler au visage. En plus, il n'apprécia pas spécialement le coup de la porte. Et c'était vrai, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Son agressivité monta de dix degré d'un seul coup et il fit un énorme effort pour se contenir un minimum. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Histoire de faire comprendre à Heero qu'il pouvait faire pareil (et histoire de se défouler aussi), il ouvrit la porte et la claqua à son tour, encore plus violemment. Si bien que dans les secondes qui suivirent, il eu le droit à quelques coups en colère tapés sur le mur qui le séparait des voisins. Encore heureux que leur appartement se trouvait en bout de couloir et qu'ils n'aient qu'un seul voisin.

Seulement, ça ne le contenta pas. Peut-être que le japonais était déjà sortit de l'immeuble et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il courra à la cuisine et à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, l'ouvrit, sorti la tête et vit Heero sur le trottoir qui s'éloignait, les mains dans les poches. Puis, animé par la foudre, il lui hurla :

-VA T'EN PUISQUE T'ES PARTI !!!

Et il referma la fenêtre en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu Heero se retourner pour lui faire un bras d'honneur.

Etrangement, ça ne lui fit pas fait passer sa fureur, loin de là. Il shoota dans un pied de la table de la cuisine, mais il se fit mal. Et accessoirement, il cassa le pied de table.

-

-Aowww… !!! Salope !!!

-

Se succéda tout son répertoire d'insultes contre la table, car elle l'avait bien mérité.

Il n'arrêta que quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il se rua vers l'entrée, pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage sévère de Heero.

Comme il avait envie de lui mettre une bonne droite, pour décrisper ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés. Pour lui retirer ses traits à l'air trop supérieur. Pour lui corriger ce regard qui le dévisageaient comme quand on gronde un enfant.

-

-Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? Lui demanda-t-il avec mépris.

-

Pour seule réponse, Heero, irrité, réduit l'espace qui les séparait et leur bouche vinrent s'écraser l'une contre l'autre. Ils bataillèrent pour être celui qui met le plus d'animosité à pénétrer la bouche ou posséder la langue de l'autre, tout en essayant de parler entre chaque coup de mâchoire.

-

-T'es le plus grand… emmerdeur du monde, rétorqua Heero en lui happant les lèvres sauvagement.

-

Duo le repoussa sèchement, défiant son regard, et s'accrocha au devant de sa veste pour le plaquer contre lui à son tour et avaler la langue du japonais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de le forcer. L'américain se sépara sèchement de lui une nouvelle fois, contre le gré de Heero qui retenait sa tête, une main sur sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne trop.

-

-Tu me saou…l…

-

La barbarie de leurs baisers s'intensifia quand Duo mordit presque jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieur du japonais et que celui-ci, pour y répondre, arracha l'élastique de sa natte et planta ses ongles dans la peau de sa nuque, pressant sa tête encore plus contre la sienne. Duo lui fit tomber la veste des épaules et donna lui un coup de pied qui la fit valser plus loin pour ne pas qu'ils s'empiergent dedans.

-

-Tu me saoules encore plus… Duo.

-

Les boutons restant de la chemise du châtain rejoignirent le premier arraché il y a peu, par terre. Les mains impatientes de Heero les firent tous sauter d'un coup.

-

-Tu me la repayeras cette chemise… abruti !

-

Leurs mains changeaient de place constamment, pour dominer le corps de l'autre, pour avoir une meilleure prise, pour avoir plus de contact, pour envenimer le combat, pour retirer un sweat, pour chasser une chemise, pour se faufiler dans des cheveux, pour griffer un dos, pour empoigner une épaule, pour ouvrir une braguette, pour déboucler une ceinture.

Pendant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'activaient vivement elles aussi.

-

-T'es encore plus… chiant que Relena.

-

Leurs bouches s'entrechoquaient, leurs bassins se frottaient l'un à l'autre, leurs corps s'électrifiaient. Sans se rendre compte, ils se repoussaient et se recollaient comme des aimants l'un contre l'autre tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'ils partagent dans l'appartement.

-

-Je préfèrerais avoir Dorothy… comme… meilleure amie que toi comme mec.

-

Main qui s'introduit dans un boxer pour emprisonner avec poigne un membre gonflé.

Gémissement.

Sourire de sadisme.

-

-Je déteste ta façon… de vivre.

-

Dents qui mordent la peau au niveau d'un cou et d'une oreille.

Bras enserrés à un corps, comme pour l'étouffer.

Souffles saccadés qui s'accentuent petit à petit.

-

-J'ai horreur de… ton air ténébreux coincé.

-

Arrivés dans la chambre et près du lit, le brun se dégagea d'un coup de Duo et le renversa sur le lit pour imposer son corps au dessus de lui, ignorant les contestations de ce dernier. Il réussit à lui capturer un poignet et à immobiliser son bassin en entremêlant leurs jambes, accentuant volontairement les attouchements de leurs entrejambes. Il lui dévora ensuite le cou, suçota sa pomme d'Adam, avide de sa peau. Mais c'était sans compter la force nourrie de l'indignation de l'américain qui les fit rouler sur le matelas.

Duo se débâtit pour faire lâcher Heero son poignet, en parcourant son torse de ses lèvres affamées, maltraitant un mamelon, imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient contre le bassin du japonais.

Leurs vêtements restant rejoignirent le sol, et Heero profita d'un instant de déconcentration pour inverser à nouveau les positions et dominer l'américain surpris, de tout son poids. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus, leurs corps brûlants de désir en total contact l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux et se fixèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle… qu'ils perdront juste après.

Si Duo n'était pas content, il allait le calmer un bon coup.

ooo

**Plus tard.**

Leurs respirations affolées s'étaient calmées rapidement une fois que leurs corps en sueur étaient retombés sur le matelas, aussi rapidement qu'il avait fallu pour les précipiter.

Plus un bruit pendant un très long moment. Plus un mouvement.

Ils faisaient comme le concours de celui qui parle en premier a perdu. La première manche dura près d'un quart d'heure.

-

-Duo.

-…

-On n'est pas fait pour se séparer.

-… Définitivement, répondit l'américain avec un soupir vanné.

-

La pièce au calme et au silence pesants devait se moquer d'eux, ces deux hommes dans leur lit qui venaient de faire l'amour comme des bêtes, et qui maintenant étaient côtes à côtes, sur le dos et fixant avec beaucoup de concentration le magnifique plafond neutre, avec près d'un mètre de distance entre eux.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Duo faisait la gueule. Heero était blasé. La deuxième manche du concours de mutisme s'entama. Mais au bout d'un moment, Le japonais brisa le silence.

La scène était trop ridicule pour que ça continue, il en était conscient.

-

-Je sais pas si on est fait pour être ensemble aussi, mais…

-…

-C'est une vraie catastrophe quand on veut rompre.

-C'est ta faute.

-Je ne me sens pas plus fautif que toi.

-T'as qu'à être moins bandant et moins con.

-T'as qu'à être moins sex, je serais moins bandant.

-Et pour ta connerie ?

-Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, non ?

-

L'origine de la dispute ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souvenait en fait. Mais ça devait forcément être quelque chose de trèèèès très grave…

Heero se cala sur le coté, de sorte de voir l'américain qui boudait toujours autant et qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il joua distraitement avec une mèche des cheveux de Duo, éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Ce crétin de jap en aura pour son grade. Duo regarda même l'heure sur sa montre pour appuyer sur ce point…

… Cinq silencieuses minutes plus tard, renfrogné, il se serra sans un mot contre le torse du japonais et entre ses bras accueillants qui se refermèrent naturellement sur lui.

Duo fit exprès de ne pas croiser son regard. Ca aurait été un signe de faiblesse.

Et puis s'il avait vu que le brun arborait un léger sourire aux lèvres, il l'aurait jeté du lit, assurément.

OWARI

* * *

**Comme je ne sais pas si j'écrirai bientôt ou pas (pour l'instant c'est mal parti, mais je ne désespère pas), j'espère que cette petite fic ne vous a pas (trop ?) déçu. Je m'excuse encore de ne pas publier plus souvent. Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année (en retard) !**


End file.
